1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to boat lift apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved boat lift apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the lifting and positioning of a boat relative to a body of water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various boat lift apparatus of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art and exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,832,210; 4,861,218; 4,954,011; and 4,983,067.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a boat lift structure wherein the thermal conductive frameworks of the boat lift structure is positioned within a body of water and upon an underlying support surface, wherein in particularly geographic areas having icing conditions, the thermal conductive structure of the invention minimizing freezing thereabout utilizing the water supporting bottom as well as lower portions of the water to prevent freezing around the structure of the invention and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.